The Shadows Of My Heart
by NightRaven3pointoh
Summary: Rin and her sister come to Gakeun alice to reunite with their brother. Bt things take a turn in Rins life. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! rated T for langauge and cause im weird like that. NatsumeXOC
1. Chapter 1

_"I'd chime in with a haven;t you people ever heard of closing the god damn door," - I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! AT the Disco_

"Rin! Isn't this wonderful," My twin sister Asami asked as we were in the limo, shipping us to the godforsaken Gakeun Alice Academy. The one school that our mother has found that is for her two 'special' girls. It was a bunch of bull. Our little brother came here when he was around 2. I only got to play with Youichi for about a year before our mom shipped him here. Finally, after 5 years the stupid academy figured out that his sisters have these 'Alices' too. Asami looked at me worriedly, "I'm fine Ami really, I just think the people are such big idiots," I said leaning my head against the window. "Well, at lest we'll see You- chan again," She said excitedly. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," I grumbled under my breath.

I looked up at the giant gate in front of me. Well, there go any hopes of sneaking out. I sighed, "Hello lovely children!" some girl say coming through the gates. "Hey are you a chick?" I asked unsure of myself. The person chuckled, "I assure you I'm total male, I'm Narumi by the way," He said. I raised my pierced eyebrow, "That does sound very reassuring," I stated and walked in the gates of my new hell.

I walked right into the school dorms. I need to meditate. "Hello are you Asami Hijiri or Rinitsu Hijiri?" asked a robotic voice behind me. I turned around and saw a giant robot behind me. "Um, Rinitsu," I said questioning my sanity. "Okay right this way," I jumped when the voice came from the robot and it started moving. It lead me to a door. It had my name on a nameplate outside of it. "There you go," It said walking away, I opened to door. Damn, this room is huge! Walking in I saw the school uniform on my bed. Ugh who wants to wear an ugly uniform. Sighing I shook the though of the uniform away. I sat down on my rug crossing my legs I took a deep breath.

The shadows around her grew, becoming bigger, darker more menacing. The shadows gathered around her, they told her stories, whispering information to her. "Natsume, you jerk!" some girl yelled outside my door. Snapping out of my trance the shadows sucked inside me. Growling I stood up and walked over to my door just as a guy said, "Oi Polka keep your voice down your loud." Ripping my door open I let all my anger out, "Will you two fucktards go away?" I yelled. Both the girl and the guy stared at me. The girl was pretty her brunette hair ended mid- back, with her innocent teal eyes stared at me with shock. The guy on the other hand was very handsome, his raven hair messed up and crimson eyes stared at me coolly. I knew I looked strange to them; my black hair went just past my waist, blue eyes gleaming in anger. My clothes probably shocked them the most; my back lacey shirt with low and the lace at the end stopped right before my dark jean booty shorts, I still had my dark purple Osiris sneakers on. As far as my clothes go, I'm not a hoe, I just like the style, but I have my limits on what I'll wear. "Hn, and who are you?" The guy I think the girl called him Natsume asked. "Wouldn't you like to know I said grabbing my nameplate and taking it in with me.

Later, I heard a knock at the door, "Rin?" my sisters voiced asked from the other side of the door. Getting up I walked over and opened the door, "Oh! It is you!" Asami said happily. "What do you want Ami?" I asked getting annoyed. Asami moved some of her platinum hair that ended just at her waist. We looked almost exactly a like but Asami's hair is platinum wear mine's black, my hair looks roughed up and out grown were hers is always kept neat. "Dinner's ready," she said. "I'm not hungry," I grumbled. She shook her head, "This dinner is mandatory," she said. Groaning I let her pull to the dinning room. Narumi was waiting for us, he had everyone's attention, I mentally groaned when I realized why it was mandatory. "Hello my lovely students, this is Asami," He said pointing to me, "And Rinitsu Hijiri," He said pointing to Asami. Asami giggled, I glared at Narumi, "No idiot it's the other way around, _I'm _Rinitsu and she's Asami," I rolled my eyes. "Oh I'm sorry," He said. Looking at everyone, now who's going to be partners for these two," he mumbled. Whipping my head towards him I glared, "I don't need a partner I know everything already," I snapped and walked away leaving everyone shocked and confused. This place just keeps getting more and more annoying.

**Okay this is the second fanfic I've started. Only with this one I ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT'S GONE HAPPEN! okay so please RXR and no flames please. (Leave flames too Rin(You'll find out later) and Natsume)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rin! Rin! RIN WAKE UP!" Asami screamed in my ear. Out of reflex I grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall next to my bed. "Oof!" she huffed out. Quickly letting go of her I got off my bed. "Jeez your so jumpy," She said rubbing her neck. Asami knew the consequences of surprising me, yet she still surprises me. "What do you want Ami?" I growled. "It's time for breakfast," She said. "No thanks," I said going back in my bed to go back to sleep. "Rin, It's our first day of school come on," She whined. I sighing I got back up. I grabbed the top part of the uniform and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and the white uniform blouse. Making sure I put on a black tank under it I left the blouse open and hung the ribbon around my neck. Meeting Asami outside of my room we walked to the café.

Everyone held their breath when I walked in behind Asami. "What?" I snapped looking around. Asami lead me to a table with four guys one with blond hair and blue eyes, one had brown hair and brown eyes, the third one had light brown hair with glasses, and the last one was the Natsume guy. There were also five girls, one girl had blue-ish hair and blue eyes, one had pink-ish hair and green-ish blue eyes, the third one had black hair and green eyes, the fourth girl also had black hair but she had amethyst eyes, the last girl was the girl that was with Natsume. "Hi Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Hotaru, Mikan, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and of course Natsume," She said happily listing all there names. They all looked at me and Asami looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes, "hi," I said. Anna and Nonoko said hi at the same time, Sumire gave me a small wave, Hotaru looked up from her invention and nodded at me, Ruka and Yuu said hi, Koko said 'sup, Natsume looked at me and said nothing, Mikan on the other hand, "Hi I'm Mikan Sakura!" Rolling my eyes I looked at her, "Oh yeah your Natsume's girl right?" I guarded my eyes. Asami looked at me disapprovingly, Mikan started freaking out and Natsume was _pissed. _Fire appeared in front of me. Looking at it, it turned black. Holding out my hand it moved into it, I closed my fist and it went into my skin. Everyone was speechless. Chuckling lightly I looked at Natsume, "Nice try," And I walked away.

Asami caught me napping on the roof of the school. "Rin come on its time for class," She said. I got up and walked with her. After getting introduced _again, _we sat in our seats. I made some chick named Luna move and I sat next to Natsume. I put my head down on the desk and fell asleep.

Suddenly I heard, "HIJIRI RINISTU," a booming voice screamed at me. "What?" I groggily snapped. "YOU WILL PAY ATTENTION IN MY CALSS!" they screamed again. "Pass," I muttered. I heard lightning crack, then I heard some gasps. I looked up sleepily, the teachers' lightning was I few centimeters away from me, it was black and still. I smirked and sat back, yawning I said, "Nice try," and the lightning bolted into my chest. I heard whispers like, "She took on Jin- Jin," and "Oh my gosh Jinno- sensei's lightning went in her." Jinno shot another bolt of lightning at me. Thinking fast my black lightning shot across me blocking it. "Wow you almost had me there," I said sarcastically getting up. I was about to walk out the door when I turned around, "Oh and those who where wondering, Yes I can," I said and made black fire around me. I looked at Natsume who was looking at me with wide eyes and winked. After that I left the classroom.

I was leaning on a tree by a Sakura tree, when I hear someone walk up to me. I opened my eyes and looked up at them, it was Natsume. "What do you want?" I asked. "How the hell did you learn how to steal my alice?" he asked. I glared at him, "I didn't steal anyone's alice," I snapped, "I simply let mine copy yours," I added. He looked at me, "What do you mean by 'Let' yours copy mine," he demanded. I stood up, only to be surprised that he was a head taller then me, I'm sure you'll figure it out," I said and started to walk away. Natsume grabbed my wrist pulling me back, "N…" He started only to be interrupted, "Rin! Oh! Am I interrupting," Asami said blushing at us. That's when I realized how close we were, "No," I growled pulling my hand out of his grip. "Rin, I've brought someone to see you,"


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! I love making cliffies! (Please bear with my vocab. I just stopped making stories for Quizilla. You kind of pick up the way they write.)

** -I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I do however own Rin and Asami :P**

**ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! (Sry)**

I raised an eyebrow at her. She moved to the side, revealing a 7-year-old boy. Looking closer, my eyes widened. "You!" I yelled shocked. "Rin?" Youichi asked. I nodded. Suddenly I had arms wrapped around my waist and his face pressed against my lower abdomen. I took a glace at Natsume; he was watching us in bewilderment.

"Natsume- Sensei," You said respectively after he let go of me. I looked at Natsume, "You corrupted my brother didn't you?" I asked sarcastically. He glared at me. I smiled sheepishly. "So You- chan how have you been?" Asami cut in. Youichi turned to her and shrugged, "Fine," he said. I smacked the back of his head, "Hey, one worded answers are for me. Asami doesn't know what they mean officially so you have to tell her everything," I rolled my eyes. He looked at me; I stuck my tongue out at him, winked and walked away.

I walked to my dorm. And changed my shirt. Someone knocked at my door, putting on a white tank that in blue said, 'I'm not shy. I just don't like you,' over my black one I opened the door. There standing there was a marvelous Natsume, "Really? You come and see me two times in one day? I'm flattered," I said flatly. He glared at me, "Answer my earlier question," he demanded. "Why? I'm just going to repeat my earlier statement," I retorted. I turned around and walked into my room, leaving the door open for him to come in. "Hey, there anyway to get out of this place?" I asked. Natsume looked at me in surprise, then he said gruffly, "Figure it out yourself." Black fire erupted everywhere, "I asked you and would advise against pissing me off any farther, I haven't meditated yet," I snapped. Slowly, the fire died down. "What do you mean by meditate?" he asked. I sighed swallowing the emotions that threatened to come out, "You should probably leave, its dangerous for you to be anywhere near me at the moment," I hissed out.

After he left I sighed in relief. I really needed to meditate. It's only the first day of school and I already am about to lose all control I've worked to build up. Slowly, shadows creep out making a 'binding circle' around her. Shadows danced around making Celtic patterns while she focused her energy.

A knock on my door broke my concentration. "Rin- chan?" a voice called from the other side of the door. My eyes widened in surprise as I quickly got up to open my door. Standing there was You in his pj's holding the teddy bear mom bought him before he left for the academy. "You! What are you doing here at-" I broke off and looked at my clock, "10:30 at night? Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm?" I asked. You looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked gripping his teddy tighter. My eyes softened, "Of course," I told him moving aside so he could walk in.

When my alarm rang the next morning You was gone. I grumbled under my breath as Asami burst into the room. "RIN!" She yelled. "What do you _want_? I just woke up and you just burst in here yelling my name at me! Don't you think if learned what my name is by now?" I snapped. Asami's eyes were full of worry, "Natsume said that you loved him," She said. White-hot rage soared through me. "He did _WHAT_?"

**I'm such a meanie! (Not really) Sorry it's taken me such a long time! I sincerely apologize! **

**To GakuenAlice01: Yes, Rin is the name of the horse in Fruits Basket but I looked up Japanese names and the meaning of Rin fits my character perfectly. **

**To MCRDanime: SORRY! It took awhile! **

**Okay! If you have any questions, concerns or just wanna tell me something about this story Please write it in a review I'd be glad to reply to it ***


End file.
